blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kazuya Minegishi
Kazuya Minegishi is Saeth's childhood friend and rival who is assumed to have perished during the destruction of Akitsu. But he somehow survived this incident and joining up with the MOR holding a grudge against his once friend. Information Kazuya was an inhabitant of the snow city in Akitsu. He lived there for most of his life and one day encountered Saeth who left the orphanage seeking adventure, he and Saeth became something of rivals and close friends often trying to best each other in everything. Kazuya always looked forward for when Saeth would come back. During the day of the incident, Snow town was destroyed along with the rest of the city by the MOR who'd came seeking Saeth. Even though Akitsu is considered a neutral city, Saeth's resistance to comply with Ire's request to go to the Primal was enough to have it branded rebel and this ended in its destruction. It isn't known what happened to Kazuya, and remains unknown to Saeth, but unbeknownst to everyone he survived the incident. Following the destruction of his hometown he was found by members of the MOR. Who treated his injuries and saved him from near-death. Feeling indebted to them he eagerly agreed to Join with the MOR following his recovery. Following his recovery Ire took him and using his negative emotions created the Corrupt Order. This was easily obtained due to his resentment towards his friend and rival who he felt betrayed him. Arm with this he was promised revenge against Saeth, but the only thing is he was not allowed to kill Saeth. Appearance Kazuya is fair skinned and decetly tall mercenary. He wears armor with a dark blue and light blue tunic. Both shoulders are covered in white shoulder armor plates that extend down his arms and cover his hands in heavy metal gloves. A white belt with a gold buckle is placed over his tunic with his sword's sheath clipped to its side. He also wears heavy plate greaves and white plate boots. On his back he wears a Dark blue cloak that covers his back fully. Underneath his armor he wears a crossed sword pendant named dragon's fang. Personality Kazuya is cold and borderline sociopathic. Due to the destruction of his hometown he cares little for the feelings of others, often placing himself above others and their own feelings. After the destruction of his Akitsu he changed completely. Preferring to be left alone and not be disturbed by others. Coming off as cold and distance however this is not his true feelings. He also feels that if he gets close to anyone that he will end of losing them. However his will easily drop this charade when around someone he deeply cares about and will do his best to protect them. Underneath his false persona he has a very strong sense of justice and will do his best to see that order is restored. He dislike extremely warm temperatures always complaining about hot areas. He can be very cocky at times almost always underestimating foes he deems weaker than him. He can also be very competitive when it comes to Saeth never wanting to be upstaged by him. Due to this he always pushes himself to his limits to try and surpass Saeth. While under the influence of the Negative order his negative emotions get amplified making him very angry. Thus changing him from a calm and collected man to emotionally unstable fighter. That will stop at nothing to complete his goal this being to defeat and Kill Saeth. Navigation Category:S-tier Character Category:Iconoclast Saga Character